Is it you?
by nalizamutoforever
Summary: This is a story on how lost friends became best friends; then became lovers. Short description, but better one inside. ;D RimaXNagi. Sorry for OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Naliz: Oh hey. It's been foreveerrrr since I wrote a story. I decided to try again... So I hope this isn't a fail...again..lol. But I have learned alot about writing this year. teehee.  
Ikuto: Seriously? What the hell happened to you..  
Amu: I thought you left us. I even caught you reading fanfics trying to avoid us. Naliz: HEY! I was searching for a good strory to write...  
Ikuto: Good story my left nut. Just hurry up and write you un-loyal author. SHAME ON YOU.  
Naliz: ...Whatever..I don't own Shugo Chara or anything mentioned in this story... Please excuse the OOC-ness... ^^

Is It You?

Nagihiko and Rima are the bestest friends and known each other since Rima was in the 4th grade. Nagi, being a one year older, was in the 8th grade. Everybody knew about Nagihiko and Rima's friendship. They were closer than anything. They were perfect for each other, but neither one of them wanted to change their beautiful friendship they had -yet. They were both unsure of their feelings, and they were always denying their feelings for each other. Rima, being the short, bad-mouthed, 10-faced girl, she was a really sweet person deep inside. She loved giving advice to anyone who needed it. She's still 4'9 ever since elementary. She gets bullied and made fun of alot. This causes her to be quiet alot and having little friends. She's also diagnosed with Depression. She is curently dating Hotori Tadase, the prince of the school. He was an okay person, but just too full of himself. Everyone knew Hotori Tadase. He is the 3rd smartest kid in the eighth grade. 1st being Sanjo Kairi and 2nd being Misaki Usagi- who you will later on know who she is. Nagihiko has a crush on Rima's best friend Misaki Usagi. He often goes to her for advice on how to get her attention or to make her fall in love with him. Truth is, Usagi likes him also. But she wouldn't date anyone she just likes. They will soon face horrid heartbreaks, useless drama. and lies- and this was their story on how lost friends became best friends; then became lovers.

Rima's P.O.V

It was 2:39, six more minutes until the bell would ring and allow the students to go home on this lazy friday. I just wanted to rush into the Band room and see Tadase. Today was March 23rd, our 3rd month anniversary, and I wanted to see him before he leaves to walk home.

I stood next to the girl's lockeroom door to avoid the huge crowd waiting to be let out of school. Deep in thought, I was thinking about what I should do when I see Tadase. To my dismay, we spent the lunch making-out. I didn't exactly like it, but it was his idea, and I wanted him to be happy on our 2 months together. I stuffed my hand into my skirt pocket to search for my phone.  
It said '2:43' and it felt like those six minutes were taking billions of hours. I watched the numbers count up and countinued to think about what to do. "Should I just give him a surprise kiss and hug?...sigh.. he's probably going to want to make-out-AGAIN, like what happened during lunch. That horney dog can't keep his hands off me either... someti-"

*BRIIIINNGGG*

the sound of the bell interupted her thoughts and she quickly scurried to the bandroom, dodging all the rushing people running to get home, to beat her boyfriend there. Once she got in there, her arm was bruised once more from being pushed and shoved around the hallways. 'This always happened to me because I'm so tiny...Stupid genetics...' I thought as I checked if my arm was ok. NORMAL P.O.V

Hands wrapped around her small little waist and she quickly turned around to see who it was. "Hopfully not Tadase wanting to make-out again..." she widened her eyes to see Tadase's lips touching hers. She suddenly pushed him away slightly and greeted him. "Hi babe..." she muttered, slightly annoyed," how was your day?"

"It was nice," Tadase replied," To bad we didn't get to make out too much." He wagged his eyebrows and Rima shrugged and looked away. "Anyways, quick make out before I leave? I'm going to miss you over the weekend." She looked at him irritatedly and huffed. "aww is someone mad that I scared her?" he teased.

"Irritaded that your always a freaking horney ass dog, you stupid cunt." she retorted in her head. She wasn't exactly irritated-more like pissed. She didn't like it when Tadase would keep his lips away from her. It was annoying, and sometimes his breath smelled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and muttered that she needed to leave. She walked out of the classroom and Tadase rushed after her to give her a last hug.

Once she was out of the classroom, she sighed and sat on the concrete outside...She brought her knees to her chest thought about why is she still even with him.. she was sick and tired of his stupidness. She still loved him.. but she felt like he only wanted her for her body. They were young, but acted like an older couple. If you don't know what this means, it just meant that they already did ,"it."

Yes. the 12 year old, Mashiro Rima had sex with her boyfriend Hotori Tadase. It wasn't something she was proud of.. it just happened. Rumors at Seiyo Middle school pass by quickly. Alot of people who knew the couple knew that they did ,"it". It was horrible for her, because most of it wasn't her fault. It was Tadase's because sometimes it would "accidentally" spill out of his mouth. The rumors eventually spread to Nagihiko, who was Tadase's bestest friend at the time. She wasn't a whore or anything. She only had 3 boyfriends in her lifetime, and only had sex twice. Rima snapped out of her thoughts because of a tickling feeling on her side. She glanced to her right and saw a familiar face."Hi Rima," He greeted with a smile,"Hows your day?" She sighed and rested her elbow on her knee. "Not so great?" He asked.

"Mmhmm... how 'bout you Nagihiko?" she replied," I just wanna go home and sleep. It's not fun waiting for your cousin who has detention." She looked around for any signs of her cousin. Sighing, she slumped her shoulders and curled up into her usual ball. This was pretty normal for the two to meet up alot afterschool.

Nagihiko sighed and sat down next to her. "Same thing as usual. Rejection." He whispered that last part. "I just wish she'd give me a chance..."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured," I'm pretty sure she just doesn't wanna rush into a relationship." She turned to him again and gave him a bright smile to cheer him up. She wanted to change the conversation into something more cheerful so she went on talking about how she got stuck on Final Fantasy VI. She later took out her Dsi.

"Oh, the the boss's ghost appears here, and Porom and Palom sacrifice themse-" Nagihiko he tried to warn but was interupted.

" WHAT THE FUCK FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO. DUMBASS, YOU SPOILED IT. GAAH."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help i-" He tried to apologize. She huffed and continued playing the game. She glared at him everytime he tried to apologize again.

"Rimmmmmaaa, I'm sorr-"

"No."

"But, I didn't try to spoi-"

" Shut up."

" Rimmmmaaaa-chaan~"

" I'm leavin'. bye."

"wait...whaa? I'M SORRY, DON'T LEAVE."

She pointed at her dad's car and smiled. " My dad's here."  
.

.

.  
AND SCENE. 3

Naliz: Didn't I get better? 3333333333333

Ikuto: Whatever. fag.

Amu: I agree with Ikuto. baka.

Naliz. ; ^ ; fine then... meanies...


	2. Explanation not really a chapter :D

Naliz: k this chapter is like...Not even a chapter. it's like Explaining what happened to lead to these events... so yeah..  
Ikuto:... then why didn't know start the store back then. dumbass. Amu: ...  
Naliz: Shut up. leave meh alone... I dont own anything.

Basically, Rima and Nagihiko aren't really best friends-yet. But they're just friends. They knew each other in the 4th grade, but they didn't talk to each other. Rima had a big Love-at-first-sight crush on him, but gave up on him after 3 months, knowing it would never work out because he didn't know of her existance.

When Nagihiko graduated from Seiyo Elementary, Rima has already moved to a differet school. Time passes by, and Rima moves back near her old house. She transfers into Seiyo Middle school. She is now in the 7th grade, and alot has changed. She grew alot taller, since she was the size of a first grader in the 4th grade, and grew quite skinnier.

She eventually meets up with her best friend since 1st grade that she hasn't talk to in years, Misaki Usagi. She later on meets Nagihiko and Hotori Tadase. She had a slight crush on the both of them, but didn't want to do anything about it. Because they both fell in love with her bestfriend, Usagi. She moved onto a different boy, Masahiro Yukihara, one of her childhood friends since 1st grade.

Things didn't work out too well after a month, so their relationship ended quickly after one month.

She later starts talking to more people, eventually gaining back the crush on Nagihiko and Tadase. But she started talking to tadase alot more. And then she finally confessed that she fell in love with him. While the first months of them together. Usagi was ok with it, because she truly liked Nagihiko. 


	3. Chapter 2

naliz: ASDFGHJKL. Jebus. I have no idea wtf is up with my Notepad shit on my laptop. It won't freaking let me type right. When I post it, it turns out all shitty from how I originally typed it. -_-  
Ikuto: Maybe it's just you, since your a terrible writer.  
Naliz: I know I am, thank you. Ignorant, lazy ass, dou-  
Amu: OKAY OKAY, WE GET IT. NALIZAMUTO FOREVER DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING.

Normal Pov.

When Rima got into the car, she waited for her cousin to get out of detention, since they were carpooling together.

"Hi papa." she greeted as she sat quietly in the car and started playing with her phone.

She was in the middle of playing Tetris and she got a phone call from her cousin. She answered her phone, obviously pissed off because she ruined her game.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU RIMA? DID YOU LEAV-" her cousin yelled from the other line.

"Calm your tits Aoi. I'm sitting in the car. We're waiting for you in the parking lot, smartass. Because of you, I lost my highscore in Tetris. Your making me food when you get home." Rima replied "Whatever. I usually end up making you food afterschool, since you can't cook. I'm on my way there. Bye shorty."

Rima sighed and ended the call. She thought about what to do. with Tadase. She decided that she needed help, so she texted Usagi to meet her at her house when she gets home. She quickly flipped her phone closed and stared out the window. Her eyes drifted to a certain person still sitting there on the cement floor. She quickly shook her head and looked somewhere else. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it back open to see who texted her.

The text read:

Meh, wtf do you want me to do? lol jk. kay, I'll be there, call me when u get here, baka. I don't wanna get here before you and stay with your grandma. (~^ u ^~)

Rima giggled a bit and replied a quick "okay". The backseat door opened suddenly, scaring Rima. She gave a loud shreak and covered her face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

Her cousin was dying on the floor, laughing her butt off, crying. Her eyes glanced at Nagihiko staring at her curiously, mouthing if she's ok. She turned red and texted him that Aoi scared the shit outta her. She eventually stopped laughing and got in the car. Her dad started up the car while chuckling a bit and drove off.

"HEY STOP LAUGHING! IT WASN'T FUNNY PAPA!" she cried while the two other people in the car were still laughing at her.

NAGI'S POV

I was writing a new story in my notebook, then I heard Rima scream. I winced as her loud scream hurted my ears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. My head quickly looked to what was going on.

For someone that small, she can scream pretty loud. I saw Aoi on the ground, laughing and pointing at Rima. She glanced at me with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I mouthed. She turned beet red and started texting with her phone. Once she was done she continued staring at me. Her eyes were so innocent an- I shouldn't be even thinking about this. I like Usagi. HER BESTFRIEND.

What is wrong wit- I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It must of been me who she was texting.

I reached into my pocket and fished my phone out. I slid my phone open and read her text.

"yeah, I'm ok...TT_TT Aoi scared the shiz outta me..so yeah.."

He laughed a bit and replied;

"haha, I reaction was adora-" I stopped and thought about what I was going to say. I realized I was about to call her adorable. Ohh, Tadase was so going to kill me if he found out I did. He's already suspisious if I even liked Rima, which was obviously a no. I erased that last word and typed the word funny.I sighed and continued writing my story on in my notebook. I wished Dad got out of work earlier. I have to wait one more hour... and Nade's gna get outta her leadership meeting soon. I hope she takes even longer, I have a feeling that she's going to both-

"YO BROTHER" a voice yelled from 10 feet away from him. He quickly jerked his head torwards the source of the voice. "DID RIMA AND AOI LEAVE YET?" He hesitated and stood up.

"Yeah, they already left. Why?" I asked her.

She pouted and sighed. "I forgot to give back Rima's Ipod that Aoi let me borrow earlier...ehehe.." She sweatdropped and continued," There were so many things I wasn't supposed to read in the notes...I feel bad now..."

"Wait...what things?.." I questioned her, obviously curious. My sister shook her head and put the ipod in her backpack.

"It's something your not supposed to know. Mind your own business." she answered," plus. If you found out, Aoi and Rima would kill me" She sat down next to me and began playing games on Rima's Ipod while listening to music at the same time.

I really need to find out what was in that Ipod.

Rima's POV

We finally got home, and Aoi wouldn't shut up about how funny my reaction was. I just wanted to slap her right across the face. But if I did that, she would've shoved me into a small closet without food, since she's twice my size and the strength of the incredible Hulk.

...Ok I was exaggerating a bit on that last part, but she's much stronger than me. I was inside of my room on my computer chatting with a few friends on facebook. I realized that it was really quiet in my room. My head jerked torwards my Ihome speaker. It wasn't there. It's always been there. Where is it?

...AOI, I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.

naliz: yoooo dawgs.

Ikuto: shut up, your not cool.

naliz: asdfghjkl. whatever, I'm up at 4 in the morning still typing this up. lololol

Ikuto: No life.

Naliz: where's Amu?

Ikuto: Sleeping. DUUH. It's 4 in the fucking morning.

Naliz: ...review please.. 


	4. Chapter 3

Naliz: meh. I feel like writing another chapter. cause I'm bored.  
Ikuto: Finally. It's about time you woke up. It's fucking three in the afternoon!  
Naliz: meh, I like my sleep sir.  
ikuto: Lazy bum. Naliz: Whatever. where's Amu?  
Ikuto: Shopping with her friends, SOMETHING YOU DONT HAVE.  
naliz: I know I dont foo. I like being a lone wolf.  
Ikuto: This faggot doesn't own anything. AND SHE NEVER WILL. If she ever did, Shugo Chara would be the shittiest anime ever. Naliz: MEANIE!

Rima's POV.

Shit. This isn't good. If Aoi has my IPod.. she would've went through it. Then she'll know about my depression. I can't have her knowing about this. If she does she'll keep on bothering me about it. Oh no...

I was pacing around my room, thinking about what to do. I finally had an idea and called Usagi. I sat on my bed while waiting for her to pick up her damn phone.

Ring...ring...ring... rin-

"Yo dude, what took you so long to call me?" She anwered

"Mamaaaa~ I need your help on what to dooo. Pleaase come overrr."

"What's wrong? Did Tadase do shit to you again- I swear Ima beat his ass."

"Yes and no. Aoi has my IPod. I write my troubles in there. It's like my diary.. And she has it.. oh no.. I'm screwed.. She has a big mouth, so she might tell someone!"

"Oh shit. I'm on my way."

She ended the call and I was still freaking out in my room. Aoi was downstairs cooking or watching T.v. How the hell am I going to get my IPod back without being suspisious? I got up from my bed and walk out of my room. I "casually" walked down the stairs- careful to not make a noise.

I quietly squeaked as my phone vibrated in my uniform skirt pocket. I took my phone out and flipped it open.

"I'm outside your house." -Mama Usagi

"I'm going to sneak you in so Aoi doesn't know your here. My dad doesn't care that your here. Go into the backyard. I'm going to check what's Aoi doing." I quickly texted back.

I eventually got down the stairs and walked around the house like a ninja- looking for Aoi. I went into the living room, the T.v was on, but there was nobody watching. I was confused on where she was.. so I looked around the house once more.

I walked past the bathroom, and I realized the bathroom light was on.

"She must be in the bathroom" I thought. I quickly ran to the sliding door that leads to the backyard. I slid it open quickly and yelled at Usagi to get it." HURRY UP! AOI'S IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled. She ran in and ran torwards the stairs. We heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on.

We dashed up the stairs and we heard her get out of the bathroom. We got into my room and slamed the door shut. I got out a sticknote and wrote "Sleeping. Don't bother me. Use the laptop downstairs." and quickly posted it on my wall.

I went onto youtube and started playing music on full blast, so she couldn't hear us talking.

"So what are we going to do? And what the fuck did Tadase do this time?" she asked.

I sighed and answered," Tadase is being a douche. He always wants to do stuff with me-and you know what kind of stuff.. And I think I have an Idea on how to get my IPod back. I need to get it back NOW."

Nagihiko's POV

I looked at the time, It was 4:20. My dad must be on his way here.. Onee-chan fell asleep on me, and it's kind of uncomfortable, because she's drooling on me.. I got up and watched her head hit my backpack. I laughed a bit and stopped instantly when her eyes flashed open.

Oh shit. I backed away a few steps. She slowly got up. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, and there was a scary dark aura behind her. I should've not done that.. I forgot my backpack was full of books and my huge binder was in there.. That must've hurted...

She walked closer, step by step. And during each of those steps, I was closer to peeing in my pants. She slowly opened her mouth and she started whispering something I couldn't even understand. Her voice began to raise.

"...cocksucking, ignorant, stupid son of a bitch,.." her insults went on and on each step. I was terrified of my own sister. I was about to sprint away from her, but I realized their Dad was already there. I ran to grab his stuff, and sprinted torwards the car. I sat in the front seat and hoped that his sister would calm down.

She eventually made it to the car a minute later because she had so much things to carry. I looked back at her from the mirror. I saw my sister smirk. Ohh, I am so doomed.

"Papa~" Nadeshiko innocently wailed,"Otouto was being mean to me~ He punched me earlier because I accidentally stepped on his backpack str- ow... It hurt so much." Dad turned to me and sighed.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, we are going to have a long talk when we get home about being mean to our older siblings. You know how disrespectful that is?" He slightly yelled.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders.. I glanced at my sister again in the mirror, she was giggling in the backseat. She wasn't really older than me by much. It was only 69 seconds...

I'm going to have a really long nap when I get home. Thank Kami-sama it's Friday.

Rima POV: Rima's house.

After 30 minutes of planning what to do, Usagi and I went back downstairs. Aoi was sleeping on the couch with the t.v. still on. We tip-toed right past her and went straight to her backpack and searched though that messy jungle of clattered paper and other school related things. I eventually gave up, but Usagi kept searching.

But the worst thing I ever needed to do came to me.

WHY NOW? Out of all these times!

...I needed to sneeze.

I started sucking in breath.. and I tried to sneeze as softly as I can..

TRIED.

It turned out to be really loud, and Aoi woke up.

"What are you guys doing in my backpack?" she yelled at us.


	5. Chapter 4

Naliz: Yo, wassup. Ikuto: Your not gangster. not even close. Naliz: Wuteverrrrr kitteeh booy.  
Amu: Hey! Only I can call him that Naliz: ASDFGHJKL. I can't even call my boyfriend nicknames. ; ^ ;  
Ikuto: It's simple. Just call them something that isn't their name. Right my Little Strawberry?  
Amu: HEY I'M NOT YOURS. :o Naliz: It's not even that easy to do that. ; ^ ; Whatever. I don't own anything.

Nagihiko's POV

We finally got home and I went straight to my room. I crashed into my bed and sighed into my pillow. Throwing my backpack across the wall, I thought about what was in that iPod.

A plan started forming in my head.

Wait- isn't this a bad thing to do? It's her iPod... and there's things I'm not supposed to know.

But I'm really curious...

Curiosity killed the cat right?

Oh, Rima's going to kill me for sure- if she finds out.

IF she finds out.

I heard my door open, thank god I was still laying face-down on my pillow. It was probably dad, trying to give me another pointless lecture on why I should respect Onee-san.

"Sigh. I'll lecture him later.. If I could remember." I heard my dad whisper and he closed the door.

I got up and got out my phone from my backpack. I flipped it open;

No new messages.

Sigh, I need to stop bringing my hopes up.

I got back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Maybe someday.. it might happen.. and then I drifted into a deep

Normal POV.

Aoi was standing up, walking towards the two frightened girls.

" I said. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY BACKPACK?" Aoi grabbed her backpack from the two and stood in front of them.

" Where's my iPod Aoi?" Rima defended.," you were the only one in my room. YOU KNOW I DONT LET YOU USE MY IPOD."

"shit...erm.. I used it when you were in the shower..."

"Give it to me now! Did you read the notes in there?"

"Noo...b..but errr.. I kinda let Nadeshiko borrow it in 6th period...I forgot to get it back...sorry?"

"FUCK AOI, THIS IS WHY I DON'T LET YOU USE MY SHIT!"

Rima got out her phone and flipped it open. She gasped at all the texts she got from Tadase.

Hey-Tadase

You there?-Tadase

Hey are you ignoring me?-Tadase

talk to me please. :,(-Tadase

I miss you-Tadase

She sighed and replied

Wth... I was doing something. I'll ttyl.-Rima

She looked through her contacts and called Nagihiko.

..Ring...ring...ring...ring...Rin-

"...h-hello?.."

"NAGI CAN I TALK TO YOUR SISTER?"

"Um.. suure?"

... the sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

"hey sis, Rima wants to talk to you..here...Heeeey Rimaaa" Nadeshiko greeted as the phone was handed to her.

" I heard you have my iPod...erm.. did you read the notes..."

"...yes.. I did... I'M SO SORRY RIMA."

"Sigh, it's ok, it's not your fault... just give the iPod to your brother. I'll see him on Monday anyways since he hangs out with Tadase in the morning."

"y-you sure?.. he migh-"

"yeah. Imma go now. Kaaay bye." she hung up.

She turned to Aoi, who was nervously chuckling while walking backwards.

" Never. Touch. My. iPod. Again." She harshly snapped at her older cousin.

Nagihiko's POV

Oh gosh. I was nervous. What if she gets the iPod back today. Then I won't have a chance to see whats in it. I started pacing around my room.

My door slammed open.

"Here, Rima told me to give this to you. She'll take it back when she sees you on Monday. Don't go through her iPod, you'll regret it." She tossed it at me, and I barely caught it.

She slammed the door shut and went back into her room.

I stared at the iPod in my hands. No need for a plan to look through the iPod.

I turned it on and it flashed brightly in my eyes. I quickly turned down the brightness and slid the button to the right. Tch, she's so lucky to have an iPod.

First thing I did was go straight to the notes. My eyes widened at the amound of notes there was. There must of been around 50...

I exited the notes to play some music to listen to while reading, since it was going to take a while...a looong while.

I put it on shuffle and the first song that played was a Vocaloid song.

Of course Vocaloid.

ANDDDD DONE. 3 Naliz: meh. I didn't really like this chapter.

Ikuto: Me niether. Amu and I aren't in it

Amu: Yeah! When are we going to be in it?

Naliz: I dunno. Soon?

Ikuto: Better add some Lemon scenes in this.

Naliz: eww... nuo. That's yucky.

Ikuto: nuh-uh. It's arousing.

Naliz:


	6. Chapter 5

Naliz: Heeeey yooou~ Ikuto: Go awey.  
Naliz: Harsh, as usual. I don't even know why I'm a fangirl..  
Amu:*spits out her water* y-you?! Fangirl?! o.o Naliz: Yes fangirl. Fangirl of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. . I don't really tell people.  
Ikuto: ...  
Amu: ...this was unexpected...  
naliz: Whatever. I don't own anything.

Nagihiko's POV

I just got done reading though the notes...wow.. I'm speechless. Who knew that Rima was this...this depressed. I feel the need to help her. Who knew her smiles, her laughs, and her happiness was fake at school. I kinda suspected this a bit, but I didn't know it would be THIS bad.

So far she has:

1) Self-harmed.

2) Tried to suicide.

3) Been _ (Saving this for a later chapter. ;P)

SUICIDE. She tried OD-ed. Just thinking about this hurt my chest. She always seemed so happy at school... so innocent and cute. WAIT... did I just say..

...cute?

Pssh, why am I even surprised. Everyone knew about Rima Mashiro, the girl who can change her voice into a kawaii, squeaky anime voice. Her looks are also a plus. That goth-cutie look is too adorable on her.

But the adorable little Rima... her life is a living hell. I just want to make her have a real smile for once..

Not that I like her anything. Right? I just want to help her. Since she's my bestfriend's girlfriend. We're just friends.

Anyways, I'm exausted from reading.. 4 straight hours of reading.. I need food. Thank Kami-sama it's dinner time.

Rima's POV

"Yo Chii-sana. I'm going to head home now. I need to finish homework. Bye-bye!" Usagi said while rushing out the door.

I sighed and started going up the stairs. Aoi tried to follow but I growled at her.

"Stop being so immature about a damn iPod Rima. I'll get it back on Monday." Aoi shouted.

Oh hell no.

"SHUT UP AOI. Wouldn't you be fucking pissed of someone used your shit like that?!"

"Well, yeah bu-"

"AND LET SOMEONE ELSE USE IT. I don't even let YOU use it. Why would you even let someone else use it! That shit was like my diary! Personal secrets. THINGS NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW. I can't even look at you. Stay away from me. Your not family anymore."

Aoi kept quiet for a moment and I started continuing up the stairs.

" FINE, we're not family anymore. I don't give a shit! Just watch Rima. You'll regret this."

"As if I care" I mumbled as I walked into my room and slammed the door shut.

I jumped onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~3 hours later~~

Yawn, that was a nice nap. I glanced at the clock at it was 7:47. Mom should be home now and Aoi should be leavi-

BANG BANG BANG.

My mother was screaming her lungs out, and banging on my door to open it.

Oh shit. what did I do. I hesitantly walked torward the door and opened it.

" What the heck mom I just wo-"

" Come with me into my room. I need to talk to you." She said harshly. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her room. She slammed the door open and pushed me in and slammed it back shut. She turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

" Is this true?!" My mom 'calmly' asked.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Your being a little whore! Sleeping with Tadase already! "

"NO it's not true!" I lied through my teeth. Shit this wasn't good.

" Aoi told me you snuck out to his house."

"...yes it's tru-"

SLAP.

I looked at her with fear and tears in my eyes.

" WHAT THE HELL RIMA." she screamed,'' Why would you even sneak out! You could've gotten kidnapped!" She went on and on, yelling at me.

" Just leave me alone!"

" NO! We are going to Tadase's. RIGHT NOW. I want to know what the hell is going on here."

She grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me by the hair. She open the door and she was mad. EXTREMELY MAD.

Oh shit. What is going to happen.

Naliz: Cliffyyyy~~

Ikuto: What the fuck did you just write?!

Naliz: I have no idea...

Amu: It sounds...like that happened to you before.

Naliz: Lol nuo. I made it up. :P I have a weird imagination.

Ikuto: mmmhmm, Shoor you do.


End file.
